


New Discoveries

by VirusZeref



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominatrix, Double Penetration, F/M, Heavy BDSM, Kink Discovery, Kink Negotiation, Lingerie, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, Multi, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Size Kink, Size Queen Nara Shikamaru, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, imma make that an actualy tag, mentions of depression, mentions of grief, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/pseuds/VirusZeref
Summary: Choji and Ino find out that Shikamaru has a few kinksIt's not every day you discover something new about yourself or your lovers





	New Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say except for two things:
> 
> 1.) InoShikaCho is my favourite team and they all are dear to my heart
> 
> 2.) Nara Shikamaru is a bottom and I will die on that hill. Thank you for coming to my Ted Talk
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

Their team relationship going from purely platonic to romantic was to be expected. It was almost laughable to consider otherwise. 

 

As Team 10 and the sole heirs to their clans, everyone and their mothers expected them to be the best. The best Ino-Shika-Cho formation of their generation. Everyone expected them to be close, good friends too. They were, there wasn’t a doubt about it even if he and Choji complained about Ino’s bossiness, it wasn’t really out of malice or spite. They came to value it, value her. Hell, they even depended on her for pushing them. They depended on each other. As far as he was concerned, they have the best team relationship than the rest of their peers. 

 

Choji and Ino were there when he was at his lowest. Weeks of just being shut in his room, under the covers barely having the strength or willpower to bother with anything. Shoji didn’t interest him, clouding watching was just dull at that point. 

 

He was just drowning in the darkness of his sorrow. 

 

Ino had forced him to eat and shower so he didn’t die in his own filth. Choji provided comfort even when he has yelled at him to leave him together and let him wallow in his self-hatred and pity. Bless Choji for not taking those words to heart. He provided comfort during the rampaging nightmares, being plagued by Asuma’s death over and again. Sometimes he was further away from where he was or he was inches away. 

 

Every time Asuma looked at him with the look of hatred. 

 

And every time he would wake up screaming, flailing and tangling his limbs in the bedsheets. Crying and sobbing out apologises to a dead man who knew that there was nothing he could have done. And there was Choji, alert and immediately wrapping his arms around him, whispering nothingness into his ears until his nerves were calmed and he slipped back into an uneasy rest. Eventually, Ino had joined Choji in the nightly affairs so it didn’t come as a surprise to his parents all that much.

 

His parents didn’t mind it, considering that he was talking again instead of giving one worded answers. It was almost normal to see their son sitting in the kitchen, slowly eating whatever was in front of him under the watchful eyes of his friends. Or seeing him between Choji and Ino while watching whatever movie Ino decided to choose for them to watch. 

 

They were there for him when he decided against Tsunade’s wishes to go after Hidan. Of course, the issue was of revenge, something that Sasuke wanted that had almost lead to Choji’s death. 

 

But not this time.

 

He has a plan and he will not fail.

 

He would smear the blood of that murderer into the dirt and watch with glee as the bastard choked on his own blood. The red liquid gurgling in his mouth as he fell to the ground. 

 

Dead.

 

Only merely a corpse. 

 

Oh, that was an idea but still, the bastard cannot die, he’d find another way to end him. Or at least let him suffer in the same agony that Shikamaru had felt. Stones and debris that symbolised his self-hatred and sorrow slowly crushing his soul. 

 

He’ll make Hidan feel the same way. Eternal pain for he cannot die. 

 

Choji and Ino were there when he officially decided to go to Tsunade to get confirmation about his suspicions. Even after Hidan’s defeat, he had gotten better mentally but he still had days where he couldn’t force himself to get out of bed that day. It wasn’t out of laziness like normal but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. Same with eating, he had his moments of just overeating. Just moments where eating was a comfort to him, or moments he would eat too little. Not enough to the point his mom would threaten to force feed him leeks. 

 

It was worst when his parents went on a mission together. His mother wanted him and his father to at least fuel themselves and forced them both to learn how to cook. But during that time, he ate at either Ino’s or Choji’s home or if his other peers decided to drag him along to get food. It was becoming a problem, a big problem.

 

_ “Depression and Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Or more accurately, clinical depression and PTSD. Granted almost every shinobi has it a sense of it, but you are the first one Shikamaru who has actively requested an official exam,” Tsunade concluded leaning back in her chair. Choji and Ino’s hands were on his shoulders while his parents were looking back at him and looking back at Tsunade.  _

 

_ “Oh.” _

 

Of course, they immediately set him up for weekly therapy sessions as well as having ANBUs briefly watching his every move for about two weeks.

 

_ “Just a precaution, in case you would self-harm or attempt suicide. Obviously, it’s not ideal for you since you are on probation until I say otherwise but it’s just for two weeks.” _

 

It’s wasn’t all bad, he spent most of his time with Choji and Ino anyways, and due to Choji’s big mouth, every one of their peers knew as well. Not that he didn’t lose support, he only gained so much more. 

 

So troublesome. 

 

He was getting better, but it wasn't perfect. He had his moments but he had his support system to help him.

 

It really shouldn’t surprise him that after all that, he fell in love with two of his best friends. Shikamaru didn’t mind it at all, it was a drag to consider otherwise anyways. His plans in his life have changed, considerably. He had changed a lot too. So did his daily life.

 

He was either waking up in his own bedroom entangled with Choji and Ino or their bedrooms. Still, some things never changed, like his mother nagging him about pursuing the title of Jounin. He should in time but for now, he was content with what he had. 

 

He was less lazy now but he had his moments. 

 

“Shika-chan.”

 

One of his eyes open to see light blond hair fall into his face. The person’s hair tickled his face and he wrinkled his nose.

 

“I don’t like that nickname and you know that.”

 

Said person huffed in exasperation before laying her head on his chest, “I suppose the clouds are more interesting?”

 

Shikamaru hummed, choosing his words carefully, “Of course not, Ino but I was napping.”

 

“Bullshit, I could hear the wheels in your head spinning at a frantic pace,” Ino muttered, pressing her face to his neck. Shikamaru shivered as she pressed quick kisses down the parts of his neck that were visible. Anyone could see them like this.

 

He didn’t mind it but it would cause problems if they were seen together with Choji and then rumours will begin.

 

“What a drag.”

 

“What?”

 

Shikamaru moved them both until he was sitting up, holding Ino against his chest, “Just thinking about coming out to everyone.”

 

Ino blinked before laughing a little, “Well if its anything like how you revealed yourself as genderfluid, then I think we’ll be fine.”

 

He forgot about that. They were at a party when he accidentally came out to his friends. Hosted by Sakura as a way to celebrate Team 10 victory and to take their minds off other things at least for a while. Ino was looking through her closet when Shikamaru decided to try on one of her skirts. Which prompted Ino to immediately start picking out an outfit for him. 

 

_ “You look good in black!” _

 

A black crop top with a black skirt, mesh armour stockings and black heels. Ino even decided to make him let his hair down too. 

 

_ “Troublesome woman.” _

 

_ “A troublesome woman that you know and love. Stop fidgeting so I can comb your hair, honestly, with the number of hours you have your hair up, you need to learn to comb it.” _

 

_ “Also, when did you learn to walk in heels?” _

 

His mother, but that was a conversation for another time. He probably has to be drunk for that one too cause how his parents found out was more than embarrassing. 

 

Sakura’s parents were in another village for the week so she threw the party at her house. When all three of them entered, it was fine. No one really noticed the wardrobe change until Hinata commented on his hair being down for a change. 

 

The place grew silent until he had shrugged.

 

_ “Gender is such a drag.” _

 

Of course, everyone was fine with it. They were shinobi that could die on any mission they were given. Their generation didn’t have the need for prejudices. 

 

But coming out had its downsides.

 

Sakura, Ino, TenTen and Hinata always wanted to take him shopping. 

 

Troublesome women.

 

Though, he did enjoy not having to sometimes go through Ino’s closet all the time. That was an improvement.

 

“That was troublesome.”

 

Ino swatted at his face with a mock glare, “Honestly, what am I going to do with you?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

Wrong answer because Shikamaru was on his back within seconds. Ino had his hands pinned above his head and she straddled his hips, looking down at him with an unamused expression on her face.

 

Well shit.

 

He kind of like that.

 

He felt his cheeks warm up as he attempted to look away.

 

“No, not today. Eyes on me Shikamaru.”

 

No answer, he could feel his cheeks burning. 

 

“Shikamaru!”

 

Again, he didn’t give an answer but choose to look at her before she could do something worst. Ino smiled at him before kissing his forehead.

 

“Good boy.”

 

Well,  _ fuck. _

 

Ino released his hands, giving him an odd look on her face. She didn’t get a chance to interrogate him about it because Choji had dragged her off him. Shikamaru didn’t move from his position as he watched the ones he loved doing a mock ballroom dance in a wide circle around him. His cheeks were still burning, though and he was baffled, to say the least. Ino had manhandled him before. Multiple times even during sparring and in bed. But the point was that he didn’t have that reaction before. 

 

Sure, he did get embarrassed by it sometimes, cause his girlfriend can easily pick him up and walk around but the fact that he started having these  _ reactions.  _

 

_ “Good boy.” _

 

He shivered again, a growing need rising within him. A need to do just that, to be good for her. For Ino. Shikamaru huffed in frustration and tugged on his ponytail.  

 

Troublesome.

 

+++

 

Ino frowned at the inventory she was busy filling out for the shop. They just got a new shipment of flowers and she had to fit them in the inventory pages before they could start selling them. Thank goodness she was almost done, it was almost noon.

 

But….

 

Something was wrong with Shikamaru. She thought back to last week, the day when he gave an odd reaction to being pinned down by her. He wasn’t necessarily heavy or light and by no means was Shikamaru a twink. He was lean with muscle but not as bulky as Kiba or lanky like Sai. He was somewhere in-between. She was strong enough to pick him up and manhandle him if she wanted too.

 

Though if she thought about Choji it didn’t really matter, everyone light to him. 

 

Still, it didn’t explain the glazed eyed-look that Shikamaru gave her when she called him a  _ good boy _ .

 

She wanted to interrogate him about it but Shikamaru was smart, he could easily fabricate a lie that would placate her.

 

No, she needed to tread lightly. Get him into a vulnerable area where he can’t run from her. 

 

But how?

 

“The complications of being in a relationship with a genius.”

 

“Trouble in paradise Ino?”

 

 She frowned at her pink haired friend over the pages of the inventory before shrugging, “Possibly, do you need anything?”

 

Sakura smiled at her while waving her wallet in Ino’s face, “You want lunch? I’ll pay.”

 

Ino looked around before tossing the inventory papers in the face of one of her cousins working. She carefully untied the apron around her waist and threw it at them too, ignoring their curse and giving them the finger and linking her arm with Sakura’s while walking out of the shop. She was allowed to take breaks anyways, she had been working since morning without stopping. 

 

Sakura was truly the only for their peers that knew of hers, Shikamaru’s and Choji’s relationship. Even though they have their moments of hostility, Sakura was her best friend and it was important to her that she knew. Plus, it was a way for Ino to tell Sakura that she had moved on with her pathetic crush on Sasuke, the latter being the least of her problems anyway. 

 

The least of all their problems. 

 

Ino pushed the thought away, she wasn’t going to think about the consequences of Sasuke leaving the village. She was already pissed at the fact that Sakura was still blind to the fact that Sasuke almost caused the death of the ones she loved and had tried to kill Naruto more than once. Plus, it didn’t make sense too.

 

Why bring someone back who clearly doesn’t want to come back? The village was okay without the last Uchiha in their ranks, they have been for the past three years. They would be okay.

 

Gods above, Shikamaru was rubbing off on her.  

 

They both ended up going to a restaurant that was owned by the Akimchis. Ino waved at one of Choji’s cousins at the counter as Sakura grabbed two menus and drag her to a booth in the corner. They sat opposite each other, both looking at the menus. Ino knew that Sakura was still picky about her choices in food, but now….

 

Ino didn’t give a damn anymore. 

 

When she was a genin, she was obsessed with how she looked, searching for every dietary advice she could find in the magazines she had underneath her bed. Salads, supplementary pills, anything to make her look attractive to boys. It was all she cared about.

 

Ino used to make fun of Choji about his weight- no. 

 

She would bully him about his weight. Scorning at the girls in the villages that didn’t look like the skinny, long-legged models in her magazines. She used to think that they didn’t care about their bodies, that they were slacking. Looking back, she got a slap of reality to her face when she went on that mission with Naruto, when she learned that their client’s fiancee didn’t care what she looked like. 

 

To her client, she was beautiful in her eyes.

 

Ino had left that mission with a sense of anger, anger at her client and anger at herself. Staying up in her bed, pondering over what had she missed. 

 

She found it.

 

Insecurity about herself and her body. 

 

An insecurity that was caused by her society no less. To society, being a kunchoi was already appalling but having any hint of fat or muscle? It was a big no-no. 

 

Slowly, she started to not care, to not give a damn about what anyone said about her body. Ino didn’t need the approval of men to show that she was good enough. Hell, she didn’t even need Sakura’s approval either. She was her own person. Of course, she had her moments of looking in the mirror occasionally, frowning at the form of her curves and catch herself thinking about the dietary supplements that she could put herself on. 

 

Her parents could see the changes in her, she didn’t pick at her food or complain about certain foods being unhealthy. She stopped making comments about Choji’s own weight and even indulged with eating chips with him. 

 

They wouldn’t kill her.

 

Ino was still amazed that Choji accepted her apology of the years she had made fun of his weight and only kissed her to shut her up.

 

_ Their first kiss. _

 

She started training harder after Naruto had departed from the village with Jiraiya, everyone did. But it wasn’t just her mind, jutsus or taijutsu for her. Ino trained her body, slowly eating a variety of foods in her diet and not starving herself for the sake of beauty.

 

She was done with that. 

 

And Ino frankly, was proud of herself for that growth. She’s still learning to love her body but she was getting there. 

 

Nothing was perfect truly. 

 

“So spill,” Sakura spoke as they were handed their drinks. Ino smiled as she swirled the ice around in her drink with her straw. How does she go about saying this?

 

Well, better to be truthful and hold nothing back.

 

“Lately, Shikamaru has been acting odd. Odder than usual I might add.”

 

Sakura raised an eyebrow in disbelief, “Shikamaru acting at all, that’s already hard to believe.” She jerked away as Ino flicked at ice cube in her direction, hissing when the ice landed on her shoulder before wiping it off. 

 

“I’m kidding,” she said before her eyes grew stern. “He is still going to therapy, correct?”

 

Ino nodded, “Yes he is, Choji and I make sure of it.” Sakura giggled into her mouth, clearly remembering the time where Ino had dragged Shikamaru from his room to attend his therapy session with Tsunade. She had picked him up and walked out of the Nara compound with Choji at her heels, walking through the village without care while Shikamaru had his face buried in his hands in embarrassment. Ino smiled, recalling the memory and the look of shock and disbelief in everyone’s face as she passed with some looking in disgust. 

 

Good, let them look.

 

She didn’t care. 

 

Neither did Shikamaru, his only objection was that it was in public not in their bedrooms. 

 

Sakura wiped a tear of laughter from her eyes, “Oh, he was so embarrassed though I didn’t know who looks surprised. Him or Lady Tsunade?”

 

Ino leaned back, resting her back on the soft cushion of the booth, “Both, remember I dropped him on top of her desk of paperwork before leaving.”

 

“That’s my girl. But I don’t see the problem, he didn’t have an issue with it before.”

 

“That’s the problem, he didn’t have an issue with it before. He’d refuse to look at me now or Choji unless we command him.”

 

“Choji too?”

 

“Any time whenever Choji manhandles him now, he’d turn so red he matches Gaara’s hair.”

 

Sakura leaned over the table, clearly interested, “Have you considered that he may like it? He’s probably too embarrassed to say otherwise.”

 

Oh?

 

Oh!

 

She had a point, Ino was dating a Nara man, and from experience conveying emotions were either troublesome or they were too stoic otherwise. Ino rubbed her temple with sudden exhaustion. So, Shikamaru liked being manhandled by her and Choji, they have that figured out, but the question is why?

 

Ino paused her pondering to see Sakura staring at the table. She continued to stare at the table before looking up at her friend, speaking again, 

 

“Yes?”

 

“Remember those magazines we had sneaked into my room years ago. The magazines with the lingeries and...stuff?”

 

It was almost hilarious to see Sakura, the apprentice of Lady Tsunade to stumble over the words lingerie and BDSM equipment. One would have expected that she would have gained some of Tsunade’s tendency to curse. Then again, she could be vugular in some moments in her life.

 

“Oh, I remember. I remember you constantly turning red at every picture your eyes laid on,” Ino said with a smirk on her face. Sakura stuck out her tongue and waved her off,

 

“Shikamaru has changed you, you’re more cynical.” 

 

Ino snorted and stabbed a piece of meat and popped it in her mouth, “I have always been cynical, just that Shikamaru outshined me.” She swallowed before continuing, “Regardless, Shikamaru is helpless with his emotions, if he wants something I have to encourage him to spit it out.”

 

Sakura hummed, “Well use that to your advantage if he does want to be dominated by you and Choji, use that to your advantage. Also, do research and make sure Choji is okay with it.”

 

“You know me so well.”

 

“Sadly.”

 

They continued to eat, chatting about missions and life in general. For a moment it was almost like they were just teenagers not children who have seen and faced death so many times that it was almost normal. Ino waved goodbye to her friend before making her way towards Choji’s house. 

 

She had something to discuss with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Comment and Kudos!
> 
> Follow me on my social media(s):
> 
> Tumblr: viruscreations  
> Twitter: Birdflash_Virus


End file.
